


a kiss for the win

by vending_machine



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cutie pies, Fluff, M/M, MY BABIES, public first kiss, pure self-indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1702622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vending_machine/pseuds/vending_machine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an unexpected first kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	a kiss for the win

**Author's Note:**

> comments & kudos always welcome ^.^

The sound of the buzzer broke the silence that had fallen over the court, everyone surprised at the score.

But they had _won_.

Kagami felt his legs go weak and shaky, even as sheer relief and joy flooded his veins, pushing out the muscle ache that he’d feel for days after pushing himself too hard for the last forty minutes. It had been a hard match, and Kagami had been uncertain a great percentage of the time as to whether or not they could win. But they had, and that was all that mattered. And barely seconds later, Kuroko was in front of him, making sure he was okay.

“Kagami-kun?” Blue eyes looked up at his and Kagami felt his stomach clench.

Exhausted, acting on pure instinct, the sheer joy of winning, of having helped his team win the game, all of it bubbling in his head and making other thoughts hazy, Kagami leant down, placed his arms around Kuroko’s waist, and pressed his mouth to his shadow’s.

There was a split second of silence and Kagami’s brain clicked back on, his face turning as red as his hair in an instant. Shit. Shit, shit, _shit_. He hadn’t meant to do that. Kuroko hadn’t known that he wanted him, that he was gay (probably). But it was too late now. Drawing back slowly, red eyes met blue ones that were filled with shock, the most emotion Kagami had ever seen in them. His stomach churned. What had he done? _Fuck_.

But before he could stand up straight, Kuroko’s arms were around his neck and pulling him back down, slanting his mouth back over the redhead’s.

 _Thank fuck_ , was the only thought that ran through Kagami’s head as he let Kuroko lead the kiss, small hands like a vice around his shoulders. They were both sweaty, out of breath and exhausted, but Kagami could feel his whole body perk up as Kuroko’s tongue slid past his lips. He hadn’t been rejected.

“Oi!” Hyuga kicking Kagami almost sent them both toppling to the ground. “Line up! We haven’t got time for this!”

Kagami pulled away, flushing even more. Kuroko also had a light tint of pink to his cheeks, but the look in his eyes said they’d discuss this later.

\--------------------

 _Later_ turned out to be the locker room once everyone else had left for home and Kagami was sitting on the floor to reserve some energy for his own train home. His legs were shaking and weak, barely able to support him and he rested his head against the wall, closing his eyes for a minute. He opened them a second later when Kuroko came to sit on his lap.

“I didn’t know you liked me that way, Kagami-kun,” Kuroko started off, polite and proper as always.

Kagami flushed and wondered if he’d ever stop. “Well,” he shrugged awkwardly. “I didn’t know you were gay.”

Kuroko nodded, granting him that. “So, was that just a one-time thing?” Kuroko added, hoping Kagami would say no. He’d enjoyed the kiss, had wished for it quite often. Not just fantasies of kissing either, but he figured he’d wait a while before he admitted _that._

“I… I don’t want it to be,” Kagami replied and Kuroko’s heart jumped. “If you would have me, that is.”

Kuroko smiled softly and leant close, brushing his lips across Kagami’s.

“Does that answer you?”

“I think we’ll need to do it a few more times, just to be certain,” Kagami replied with a grin, pulling the blue-haired boy closer and they stayed there, like that, for a good while longer.


End file.
